In many industries it may be beneficial for a service provider to develop a profile of a customer to better serve the customer and understand the preferences of the customer. In a customer service environment, accessing previous orders or payment history may be used for response to customer interactions, while other data elements may be used to see trends in the orders of the customer and predict products or services that may be of interest to the customer for purchase.
Due to limited capabilities of different computer applications and updates to the computer applications, a service provider may utilize multiple different computer applications and multiple different versions of the computer applications to store the data associated with a customer. This often results in the customer data being stored in multiple different formats, with different means of accessing the data and different computer applications used for accessing each of the multiple different formats. Accordingly, to access the customer data, the service provider may be required to use multiple different computer applications to view the customer data, with the customer data being displayed in multiple different views and with varying different portions of the customer data provided in the multiple different views. This can be time consuming to open the multiple different computer applications for viewing the customer data and difficult to digest the customer data due to the multiple different views.
Further, each of the multiple different computer applications may store use different parameters for identifying stored data associated for a customer. For example, one computer application may identify stored data associated with the customer by searching for a name and email within the stored data for the stored data associated with the customer, while another computer application may search for a name and postal address within the stored data for the stored data associated with the customer. Accordingly, if a service provider does not have or enter all the different parameters for a customer when searching for the stored data associated with the customer, the search may not return all of the stored data associated with the customer.